


The First Meeting

by undermoonlitstars



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Week 2018, sterekscene4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/undermoonlitstars
Summary: Written for Sterek week scene stealer. This one's from The Mummy - it's the Evy/Rick first meeting scene, but stereked.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching The Mummy the other day, and this happened. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or The Mummy.

‘Welcome to Cairo prison, my humble home,’ Derek and Laura followed the prison warden under the hot sun, Laura hanging on Derek’s arm, though really it was always her supporting him.

‘You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes,’ Derek snaps as quietly as possible.

‘Yeah, well, I was mistaken.’

‘You lied to me.’

‘I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?’ He hates that she can be so glib about everything. 

‘I am your brother!’

‘That just makes you more gullible,’ Laura smirks, because she’s insufferable and Derek has never liked trying to reason with her.

‘Laura, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah.’

‘Picked his pocket, actually, so I don’t think it’s a very good ide-’

Laura tries to turn around walk back out the doors, but Derek steers her back towards their intended target. ‘Laura, will you stop being so ridiculous,’ he raises his voice a little to address the prison warden, ‘Now what exactly is this man in prison for?’

The man stops outside a cell. ‘Well, this, I did not know, but when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself.’

‘And what did he say?’ Derek tries to appear self-assured and confident like Laura, shoulders back and chin raised, but he thinks he must look ridiculous.

‘He said he was just looking for a good time.’

The man, whoever he is, is struggling against the prison guards as they bring him out, and he’s thrown into the bars, right in front of them. His hair is longer than the current fashion, and wild, he looks and smells like he hasn’t bathed in a while, and his mole covered skin is barely affected by the sun.

Derek looks questioningly at Laura. ‘This is – this is the man that you stole it from?’

‘Yes, exactly, so why don’t we just go sniff out a spot of -’ She’s looking over her shoulder at the exit again, trying to hide her face from the man in the cell.

‘Who are you?’ He appears to relax slightly before nodding in Derek’s direction, ‘And who’s he?’

‘Well, I’m just a local sort of missionary, spreading the good word, and all that,’ Derek wants to hide his face in his hands. He can’t believe anyone would buy Laura as a missionary, and she always makes over exaggerated hand movements when she’s bullshitting, it gave her away so much when they were kids. Maybe he shouldn’t despair yet; it may work on this total stranger.

She drags him forward and he makes a conscious effort not to dig in his heels. ‘But this is my brother, Derek,’ Derek greets him politely, because there’s no reason to forget his manners.

‘Yeah, well, I guess he’s not a total loss,’ Which. Rude.

Derek opens his mouth to reply and even Laura looks slightly affronted, but they’re saved from having to fight for Derek’s dignity by the prison warden leaving them.

The prisoner’s attention is drawn away, and Laura whispers ‘Ask him about the box.’ Derek rolls his eyes. One hint of the possibility of buried treasure and now she can focus.

‘Umm, excuse me? Hi,’ Derek tries to get the man’s attention, he doesn’t know why they come out like questions. ‘We found your – umm, your puzzle box and we’ve come to ask you about it.’

They man stares at them, and Derek feels exposed with his gaze on him. Those eyes look gold when the sun hits them, and the colour’s so unnatural it’s unnerving.

‘No.’

Derek didn’t know how hopeful he was feeling until this stranger killed it. ‘No?’

‘No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra.’ Laura makes frantic hushing motions, not liking the idea of anyone else going after treasure she’s already mentally claimed as her own.

Derek’s curiosity grows in a different direction, though. ‘How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?’ he whispers.

‘Because that’s where I was when I found it. I was there,’ The man says it so casually, as if the whole city hadn’t been lauded as a fairytale for millennia, that Derek’s momentarily lost for words.

Laura’s not quite satisfied with that answer, though, and leans towards the bars as if proximity will help her discern the truth. ‘And how do we know that’s not a load of pig’s wallow?’

‘Do I know you?’

‘No, no, I’ve just got one of those faces,’ Laura doesn’t see the recognition cross the man’s face before he’s yelling, ‘Casbah!’ and he makes grab for her, but seems to think the better of it.

Derek’s never been a champion of social exchanges, so he goes for an awkward subject change and steps around Laura and right up to this stranger. ‘So, you were actually at Hamunaptra?’

The man smiles, his mouth stretching into something almost impish. ‘Yeah, I was there,’ he nods, as if that will somehow increase the veracity of his statement.

Derek’s face goes wide-eyed and earnest. ‘You swear?’

‘Every damn day,’ is the quick reply and Derek huffs a little.

‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘I know what you meant, I was there. Seti’s place. City of the Dead.’ He waves his hands around and says it mockingly, but something tells Derek that it’s true. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the man has very nice hands.

‘Could you tell me how to get there?’

The man blinks at him. Doesn’t appear to have words, but Derek feels hope, and excitement, this could be real, this could be happening, this could be the ‘experience in the field’ that he desperately needs, and he kind of hates that he’s making it so obvious to this stranger, who could very well not tell him.

‘You want to know?’

‘Well, yes.’

‘Do you really want to know?’

Derek rolls his eyes this time, but leans closer anyway. He almost can’t believe that all of his hopes rest with _this guy._

The next thing he knows, the man’s holding his jaw and pulling his face forward, far enough that he can plant an uncoordinated kiss on Derek’s mouth. It’s barely a kiss, actually, close-mouthed, and the man’s lips are chapped something awful, and Derek’s too surprised to participate. But still, he feels like he’s received an electrical shock, jumpstarting his heart and propelling his body into motion.

Laura makes a ‘meep’ sound behind him, and the guy’s instructing him to get him out of here, all before Derek can pull himself from his stupor.

The guards are there once more, dragging him away, and Derek doesn’t know who he’s talking to when he asks where they’re taking him.

‘To be hanged,’ the returned prison warden, apparently. Derek hadn’t even noticed he’d reappeared. ‘Apparently, he had a very good time.’

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might come back and write more in this universe. Maybe. That's a very big maybe.


End file.
